Don Kichot z La Manchy/K1/05
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy Dalszy ciąg tej samej niefortunnej przygody. Nie mogąc się ani ruszyć od bólu, a szukając ulgi, uciekł się biedny Don Kichot do zwykłego sobie środka, to jest do wygrzebania w pamięci jakiego wypadku, podobnego swemu, z książek, które czytał niegdyś. Bujny polot odurzenia przywiódł mu zaraz na myśl nieszczęśliwy przypadek Balduina i margrabi Mantuańskiego, kiedy Karol zostawił pierwszego z nich poranionego pod górą; historia znana wszystkim od najmniejszego do najstarszego, a tyle w niej prawdy, co w cudach Mahometa. Bądź co bądź, kawalerowi naszemu przygoda ta wydała się zupełnie odpowiadającą własnemu położeniu. Zaczął się przeto konwulsyjnie po ziemi niby z bólu tarzać i stłumionym głosem skargi takie rozwodzić, jakie niegdyś ów ranny rycerz miał wyśpiewywać: O! gdzieżeś gwiazdo moich oczu, losów moich pani! Czyż nie widzisz, co cierpię? jak ginę w otchłani? Nie, ty nie wiesz, co cierpię — bo serce z kamienia Miałabyś i pierś wyzutą z sumienia itd. Kiedy tak żałosnym tonem cały ów romans wyśpiewuje i kiedy doszedł właśnie do miejsca: O wielowładny Mantuy margrabio, Potężny panie i wuju mój, — zjawia się jakby umyślnie chłopek z pobliskiej wioski, wiozący zboże do młyna. Obaczywszy człowieka tarzającego się w bólach po ziemi i tak żałośnie lamentującego, zbliża się i pyta, co on za jeden i co mu jest, że tak straszliwie wyrzeka? Don Kichot bierze go zaraz oczywiście za margrabiego Mantuańskiego, swojego wuja, na pomoc mu przybywającego; tnie więc dalej pieśń swoją, nieszczęścia własne i miłostki narzeczonej z synem cesarza opiewającą. Chłop, słysząc te brednie, jak głupi stoi chwilę, ale dla samej ciekawości schyla się nareszcie i podnosi mu przyłbicę rozbitą zupełnie, a zobaczywszy twarz najokropniej kurzem i ziemią omorusaną, obciera mu ją rękawem. Tak dopiero odskrobawszy, poznaje go i woła: — A mój Boże! toć to wy, panie Quichada (z czego wnieść można, że musiał się tak nazywać nasz awanturnik, kiedy jeszcze miał wszystkie klepki w głowie), a któż to was tak sponiewierał? Ale chłop swoje, a ten swoje, ani w ząb nie chce od romansu swego odstąpić i ciągle mu go recytuje. Poczciwy chłopina widząc, że tu z nim nie ma rady i do ładu nie dojdzie, miłosiernie ściąga z niego pancerz i naramienniki, chcąc się przekonać, czy nie ma jakich ran. Obmacał go, opatrzył naokoło, ale ani śladu krwi, ni rany żadnej nie znalazł. Podniósł go potem z wielką biedą z ziemi i zadźwigał na osła swego, uważając, że mu dogodniej na nim będzie, jak na grzbiecie Rosynanta. Rynsztunek cały jak najpilniej zebrał, ani ułomka spisy najmniejszego nawet nie zostawiając, wszystko w kupę związał i na Rosynanta wpakował, potem wziął go za uzdeczkę, osła za cugle i z całym tym taborem do wsi maszerował, rozmyślając i dziwiąc się, a w głowę zachodząc nad szaleństwem Don Kichota. Don Kichotowi także niemądrze było na sercu, bo zbity na leśne jabłko, ledwie się biedaczysko utrzymać mógł na ośle, tak go kości dolegały, a od czasu do czasu głębokie do nieba słał westchnienia, tak przejmujące, że poczciwy chłopina znów go się pytał miłosiernie, co mu jest takiego? Ale rycerzowi naszemu szatan wyraźnie chwycił się mózgu i budził mu w pamięci wszystkie, jakie tylko kiedy bądź czytał historie, coś podobnego z jego teraźniejszą przygodą mające. Dał pokój już Balduinowi, ale za to uczepił się historii Maura Abindarraeza, jak go burmistrz Antequerry, Rodryg de Narvaez, wziąwszy do niewoli, do miasta swego odwoził. A kiedy go się chłop pytał, jak się teraz czuje i gdzie go boli, odpowiadał mu słowo w słowo wyrazami pojmanego Abindarraeza, w romansie Diana, kiedy ten odpowiada na zapytania Rodryga de Narvaez. Długie te i nudne brednie tak zamąciły głowę chłopu, że klął na czym ziemia stoi, zmuszonym będąc słuchać tego wszystkiego. Nareszcie zaświeciło mu jakoś w głowie i pomyślał sobie, czy aby pan sąsiad nie zwariował na piękne. Pośpieszał tedy, co mógł, do domu, żeby się pozbyć z głowy tych piekielnych bredni, które mu w uszy kładzie ciągle Don Kichot. Ale nie zdążył tak prędko do wsi i Don Kichot miał czas długim perorom swoim takie jeszcze dać zakończenie. — Wiedz, szlachetny Rodrygu de Narvaez, że wspomniana przeze mnie wyżej piękna Ksarifa teraz na cudną Dulcyneę z Toboso zamienioną została i że dla niej to ja największe cuda rycerskiej dzielności jakie świat widział, widzi i widzieć będzie, spełniam, spełniałem i spełniać będę. — A boś, miły paneńku — mówi mu na to zafrasowany sąsiad — przypatrztaż się mi, grzesznikowi, jak należy. Przecież widzita, że ja tam nie jestem żaden Rodrigo de Narvaez, ani margrabia Mantuański, ale jestem ja, ja sam, jak Bóg przykazał Peter Alonzo, wasz sąsiad, a wy przecież nie kto inny, ani Balduin tam jakiś, ani poganin Abindarraez, jeno nasz poczciwy szlachcic, jegomość Quichada. — Wiem ja, kim jestem — zawołał Don Kichot — ale wiem także, kim być mogę, to jest nie tylko takim, jak dotąd wspomniałem, ale większym i dostojniejszym jeszcze od dwunastu parów Francji i dziewięciu bohaterów świata, bo to wszystko, co oni razem lub każdy z osobna zrobili, ani umywało się do wielkich czynów moich. Tak we dwóch rozmawiając, dojechali pod wieczór do wsi; przezorny gospodarz zatrzymał się pod wsią, żeby się dobrze ściemniało, nie chcąc znanego wszystkim mieszkańcom szlachcica na pośmiewisko w takim stanie i na takim wierzchowcu wystawiać. Gdy noc zapadła, wjechał do wsi i odwiózł go do domu, gdzie wszystko w jak najokropniejszym było zamieszaniu od chwili zniknięcia pana. Proboszcz i cyrulik z tej wsi, najzażylsi jego przyjaciele, byli tam właśnie, wielce zafrasowani, a służąca pytała się księdza: „No i cóż, dobrodzieju Petro Perez (tak się nazywał proboszcz), jakże wy myślicie, co się stało z moim panem? Sześć dni już ani go oko, ani jego, ani konia, i musiał zabrać z sobą stare zbroisko i tarczę i spisę, bo się to wszystko gdzieś podziało. A! nieszczęśliwa głowa moja! ja wam powiadam, jako Bóg na niebie, jak zbawienia przy śmierci pragnę, tak to nic innego, tylko te z piekła rodem książczyska wariackie, do których go raz wraz szatan kusił, musiały mu w głowie popsuć. A! żebyście wy nigdy światła niebieskiego nie oglądały, bodajeście z piekła nigdy były nie wyszły psie książczyska, coście najpiękniejszy w całej Manchy rozum tak mizernie skręciły! O! pamiętam, pamiętam dobrze, jak on nieraz sam do siebie gadał, że musi w świat jechać, cudów rycerskich dokazywać i Bóg go tam już wie nie co! O! bieda, bieda!” Siostrzenica także biadała tak samo i przeklinała i rozumowała. „Czy wiecie, panie Mikołaju — mówiła do cyrulika — że wujaszek często po dwa dni i dwie noce kamieniem siedział nad tymi przeklętymi księgami, a czytał ciągle i czytał. A potem zrywał się jak opętany, rzucał książkę o ziemię, chwytał miecz w rękę i rąbał nim zapamiętale po wszystkich ścianach i kątach. A jak się zmęczył, że już ani rusz ręką władnąć nie mógł, ustawał i opowiadał, że zabił czterech olbrzymów takich wielkich, jak nasza dzwonnica; obcierał się z potu, co się lał dziurgiem''dziurgiem'' — dziś popr.: ciurkiem. z niego, i pokazywał go mówiąc, że to krew z ran, które mu zadali. Potem wypijał ogromny kufel wody świeżej, co zaraz ozdrawiało i uspokajało, ale powiadał, że to napój cudowny, który mu podarował jakiś Esquife, wielki czarnoksiężnik i przyjaciel jego od serca. Ja to winnam temu wszystkiemu, żem wam zaraz nie powiedziała o tych bzikach wujaszka, ale bałam się, żeby ludzie nie ogłosili go za wariata. A wy może byście byli jeszcze znaleźli jaki środek uleczenia go. Bylibyście przynajmniej te wszystkie potępione książki w ogień wrzucili, jak heretyków wrzucają”. — O tak, tak — wtrącił żywo proboszcz — w ogień, w ogień z tymi kacerstwami; przysięgam, że jutro, nim słońce zajdzie, dam ja na nich przykład ludziom, żeby znów kogo nie zgubiły, jak mego najukochańszego przyjaciela. Kiedy taka rozmowa się toczy, wieśniak z Don Kichotem podjechali właśnie pod dom, a że mówiono bardzo głośno, dosłyszeli wszystkiego, i chłop dopiero na dobre się domyślił, co się z Don Kichota głową dzieje. Don Kichot, podjechawszy do drzwi, zaczął krzyczeć z całych sił: „Panowie! otwierajcie! hrabia Balduin, margrabia Mantuy, Rodryg de Narvaez burmistrz Antequerry z jeńcem swoim Maurem Abindarraezem przybywają tu”. Wszyscy wypadli do drzwi na to wołanie, a kiedy jedni przyjaciela, siostrzenica wuja, gospodyni pana swego w nim poznali, rzucili się do niego, chcąc go z radości całować, a on siedział nieruchomy na ośle, wcale ochoty do zsiadania z niego nie okazując. Ale gdy ujrzał ich tak biegnących z rozwartymi ramionami ku sobie, wyciągnął do nich poważnie rękę i zimno przemówił: „Dajcie mi pokój, wracam mocno poraniony, ale to koń temu winien. Zanieście mnie do łóżka i zawołajcie mi, jeśli można, znachorkę Arganię, żeby mi rany opatrzyła”. — Otóż masz! — wrzaśnie gospodyni. — A co? nie mówiłam ja, że to na to przyjdzie, o! serce mnie ostrzegało! Chodź, chodź, najdroższy panie, i daj tam do licha pokój z tą znachorą; my ciebie sami wyleczymy i bez tej wiedźmy. A! żebyście wy przepadły, a żeby was milion potępień trzęsło, wy, szatańskie książki, coście mi pana tak wykierowały! Poniesiono go na łóżko, a kiedy obszukiwać zaczęli gdzie by był ranny i żadnej rany znaleźć nie mogli, on im powiedział: — Ja tylko rozbity jestem tak strasznie, bo koń mnie przywalił, gdym się potykał z dziesięciu najogromniejszymi pod słońcem olbrzymami. — Oho! masz już olbrzymów — mruknął proboszcz. — No, no, nie będzie już ani jednego do jutra wieczór, jakem ksiądz! Wiele pytań zadawali jeszcze Don Kichotowi, ale na wszystkie odpowiadał tylko, żeby mu jeść dali i wyspać się pozwolili, bo tego teraz najbardziej potrzebuje. Dali mu więc spokój, a ksiądz tymczasem wypytał się chłopa, gdzie i jak go znalazł. Chłop opowiadał wszystko co do joty, ani szczegółku nie opuszczając i jak mu prawił długo najdziwaczniejsze brednie, kiedy go znalazł na ziemi tarzającego się i kiedy go już wiózł do domu. Ksiądz jeszcze bardziej utwierdził się w ważnym postanowieniu swoim i w celu dopełnienia go zaprosił na jutro cyrulika do mieszkania Don Kichota. ----